


[VD]系统脱敏

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 我流VD，他们属于彼此，而我爱他们。





	[VD]系统脱敏

但丁和维吉尔已经从魔界回来一周了。

魔界原就是一片荒芜，空气中永远弥漫着血腥的气息，这个地方不会因为两个不速之客就产生任何改变。尽管但丁只需要魔力就能维持身体机能，但是不但不能进食，日常活动不是跟恶魔拼杀就是跟维吉尔决斗，这枯燥无聊的生活还是给他带来了痛苦。  
不干了，但丁躺倒在了地上，他想披萨和草莓圣诞已经想地快出现幻觉了。  
维吉尔对此表示不置可否，但哪怕有再多时间，他也不想把时间浪费在听弟弟喋喋不休的抱怨中度过。  
他们再一次一边打斗一边解决恶魔的途中，“顺便”发现了一条返回人间的通道。  
所以现在，当两个人同时站在事务所的大门前，看着“Devil May Cry”的招牌，都有一点恍神。  
双子中作为人类的那个很快意识到他们不能像两座雕塑一样站在门口。于是他先一步推开事务所的大门，走了进去。  
“好吧，”但丁用手碾了一下台球桌上积攒的灰尘，“看样子我们得先整理一下，这里肯定停水停电了。我还得出去借个电话——给我的老朋友莫里森。”但丁拍了拍手掌，又走了出去，把维吉尔留在了原地。

当维吉尔再一次打量起了这家事务所。  
他称不上喜欢这里，但也没有什么厌恶的情绪。  
这里总是充满了但丁的风格。墙角是随意摆放的酒瓶，桌子旁堆满了杂乱的文件资料、各种杂志，还有到处都是披萨盒。  
然后他看到了桌上摆放着的相片，他拿了起来，时间仿佛在这一刻停止，接着用手指小心地抹去了相片上的灰尘，细细地看了一眼，又将她摆正在了桌子上。  
很快但丁就回来了，并且给他们带来的好消息。莫里森，我可靠的朋友不仅将房契保存地完完整整，还给我介绍了新的委托。这么看来至少我们能够平稳地倒一个“时差”。

于是在获得了一笔不菲的报酬后，维吉尔压着但丁去添置一些生活必要的物品。  
“我也曾在人界生活过，并非毫无常识。”他的耐心已经逐渐见底，无法再忍受弟弟毫无规律的生活作息，以及毫不克制的垃圾食物。寄来的账单又开始变长，他试图将两人的生活拉回正轨。  
“难以置信，维吉尔。”但丁顺手将几盘速冻披萨放入手推车中，“几个月前你还想着怎么毁灭世界——直到刚才，我还以为你对人类的生活毫无兴趣。”然后推着手推车走到了冷饮区，又放进了几只草莓圣诞，一边对身旁的哥哥说道：“不做人容易，学做人难啊。”  
“那显然你很不成功。”维吉尔忍不住出言嘲讽。“而且我对毁灭世界毫无兴趣。”  
但丁耸了耸肩，明眼人都能看出来，谁是他们中更有人情味的那一个。  
他们从超市中购置了一大堆东西，包括换洗的衣服，洗衣液、牙刷毛巾、各类日常用品，以及应维吉尔的要求，买了许多蔬菜还有肉类，作为今后的晚餐。

平静的生活虚假地可怕，但丁从浅眠中醒来，又好像从来没有睡着过，楼上的房间在回来的时候就已经整理给了维吉尔，一张床也睡不下两个成年男人。  
而且只有在夜深人静的时间，他才可以放任自己的思绪从身体里蔓延开来。  
他跟之前所有的夜晚一样，坐在事务所一楼的椅子上，他睁着双眼，静静地看着大门。

“…………”  
维吉尔悄无声息地走下楼。  
“所以你终于要离开了吗？”但丁动也不动，轻轻地问。  
“你在说什么蠢话，我为何要离开。”维吉尔走到但丁面前，他深深地看着他。但丁的眼睛已经与自己不同，漫长的岁月总会重新雕琢他们的外貌，即使是一胞所出的双子。  
仔细看看现在的他们，已经能够从外貌区别开来。但丁的眼睛与自己不同，他是纯粹的蓝，仿佛是大海上氤氲的雾气，反射着朦胧的光，波光粼粼下则是深渊。  
那时在塔上，两人面对面仿佛是一面镜子，如此相似却又截然不同，他的弟弟选择了人类的命运，伪装自己作为一个人类活下去。  
维吉尔从不后悔，力量是他一生所求。只是当他再一次抽出阎魔刀，背对着家人，刀上映出他的面容，无尽的痛苦侵蚀着他，为何我（但丁）会如此支离破碎。他必须斩断这周身缠绕的冰冷枷锁！  
放弃是绝望，前行是痛苦。这不是属于维吉尔的结局。  
但丁逐渐回神。  
正因为是双子，所以对方与自己不同的才格外刺眼。  
“有酒吗？”维吉尔走向厨房，但丁听到一阵翻找的声音，他心想也许我们应该去买个酒柜。正当他想回答的时候，看见维吉尔已经拿着一瓶伏特加回来了，还顺带两个杯子。  
维吉尔先给自己倒了一杯，一口气喝了下去。  
接着慢慢地给自己和但丁又倒了一杯。  
“有的时候我真的搞不懂你，哥哥。”但丁露出一个无奈的笑容，拿起酒杯一饮而下。  
维吉尔不确定现在是不是谈话的好时机，但是于他而言不存在退缩两字。  
“我不会离开。”他抿了一口酒，感受着伏特加在食管中灼烧的快感，然后等着酒意涌上额头。  
“可是总有一天你会的，”但丁给自己续了一杯酒。他闭上一只眼睛，将酒杯放在另一只眼前。透过酒杯，他又看不清楚维吉尔了。摇晃的液体模糊了他的容貌，视线发生了扭曲，就像是在他的记忆里，模糊不定，他也永远抓不住他。  
维吉尔刚想再说一些什么，就被但丁打断了。  
“——那个时候我以为你死了，”但丁笑了笑，“你看，我说出来了，这也没什么。”  
然后他喝了一口伏特加。  
“我以为你死了……我不止一次回想当时的情形，一次又一次。我幻想过无数可能，但是最终只有一个结局。”  
“然后我终于习惯了这件事情，”他笑着扯了一下嘴角，声音平稳却又像是消散在过往逝去的时空里，“直到你再次出现。我又一次杀死了你。”  
“维吉尔，你总是这样，莫名其妙地出现给我带来痛苦，又莫名其妙地消失令我更加痛苦。”  
“我有时候会想，我们应生来就是天敌。”  
“只能活一个。”  
“我的哥哥，我了解你，就像你了解我。”  
但丁露出了一个笑容，他直视着维吉尔，  
“所以你打算离开的话……”

还没有等他说完，他的未尽话就尽数被堵在了舌尖。  
维吉尔用力一把把他按在椅子上，一只手托着他的后脑，靠近了但丁。现在他们的眼中都能看见对方的倒影，然后他撬开了但丁的嘴唇。  
但丁一瞬间觉得自己在亲吻阎魔刀，他的哥哥一如既往，锋利而又冰冷，凶狠地侵入他的领地，勾起他的舌尖，舔过他的上颚，然后一点点划过口腔中的每一处，以彰显自己的存在。但丁当然不甘示弱，他同样看着维吉尔灰蓝色的眼睛，并迅速加入了这场角逐。  
他们的唇齿间都是酒的香气，还有弥漫开的血腥气。维吉尔咬破了了他的舌尖，然后小心地舔弄着伤口，细心地安抚着他。  
但丁痴迷于这细微的痛苦和亲吻的快感，不得不追求更多，他微微仰起头，抱着维吉尔压向自己，加深了这个吻。他迷恋所有维吉尔带给他的感受，无论是爱还是恨，是痛苦还是欢愉，他们血脉相连，在还没有熟悉这个世界之前，他们就已经认定了彼此，于是便注定要纠缠一生。  
伏特加的度数足够令人沉醉，他们忘记了自己，只认得对方，在亲吻中反复确认了彼此的存在，直到窒息，维吉尔才放开但丁。

维吉尔把但丁从椅子上拉了起来，他们两个互相亲吻撕扯着撞进了房间，谁也不肯先停下来。  
一进房间，门还在吱呀作响，维吉尔就把但丁推倒在了床上，他把但丁的双手压在头顶，低下头亲吻他的额头、然后是眼睛，又回到了嘴唇，重新探入，挑起他的舌尖共舞。  
但丁被他亲地气息不稳，眼神散乱，胸口上下起伏，下半身却努力贴紧了维吉尔。维吉尔的另一只手从衬衫的下摆探入，在腰间徘徊，来回抚弄腹间的肌肉。但丁能感受到维吉尔的手掌，带着人类的体温，指腹还有长期握刀的茧，所到之处皆引起他的颤抖。欲望从灰烬中点燃，混着着虚无缥缈的爱意，焚烧着他的所剩无几的神志，但丁逐渐沉溺于维吉尔所带来的触觉中，他所有的心神都被维吉尔的手指所触摸，在他的触摸下发颤。  
“啊……啊！”但丁口中发出散乱的呻吟，还不够，他摇晃了自己的脑袋。  
“……但丁……”维吉尔离开了嘴唇，抬起了头，看着他的弟弟，“……不要着急，”放开了他的双手，让他抱住自己，又低下头去轻柔地亲吻但丁的眉骨、他的眼睛、他的下巴、埋首于但丁的脖颈和锁骨间，留下一串密切的吻。然后伸手向下，扯开了但丁已经松垮的裤子。  
但丁的腿间早已随着维吉尔的亲吻兴奋不已。维吉尔伸开手指，包裹住阴茎，轻轻地套弄，也不忘去照顾他的双囊。很快，但丁就败下阵来，挺直了腰，绷紧了脚趾，眼前闪过一阵白光，然后耳边响起了维吉尔的声音  
“我得一分。”  
但丁已经无力去计算什么得分了，他觉得维吉尔简直不可理喻。  
“……维吉尔……”过了一会，但丁才找回了自己的声音，  
维吉尔顶着他的额头，他们交换着互相的气息。  
“……维吉尔……”  
但丁绷紧了身体，他感受到维吉尔的手指撬开他的缝隙，正在进入他的深处。他听到他的哥哥正在叫他的名字，又好像什么都没有听到。他所有的感官都集中到了正在蹂躏他后穴的手指中，他只能无助地抱紧了他身上的人。  
然后他感到手指退了出去，“……不！”但丁用尽自己的力气试图挽留住维吉尔，但冷酷无情的维吉尔并不会对他有任何同情。就在他颤抖着放弃回应的时候，有比手指更粗的东西破开了他所有的防御，打碎了他尖锐的鳞片，闯入他柔软的内腔。  
“……唔！”维吉尔感受到但丁热情的甬道紧紧地包裹住了他，软化了他的尖刺。魔人化的时候他们有足够坚硬的外壳来针锋相对，但是作为人类的时候，互相之间亲密地传递着人类的温度。  
维吉尔知道这并不是但丁的全部，在他弟弟破碎的呻吟中，又用力向前一顶，然后如愿感受到了更加细腻的亲吻，他抱着但丁，整个人都沉浸在这温暖的体温中。  
随着维吉尔的动作，他平时梳地一丝不苟的头发掉落了下来。但丁模糊地看着兄长的容貌，这另两人又仿佛非常相像了。但丁捧着维吉尔的脸，然后送上了自己的亲吻，再又一次掠夺了他的呼吸后，维吉尔感受到他几乎快要达到了高潮。于是又用力往前列腺处撞击，引得但丁一阵颤抖。  
但丁看着维吉尔，然后撩起了他垂落下来的头发，将他们倒梳回去，但丁笑了起来，维吉尔又变成了维吉尔。  
“………………但丁……”然后那一刻，两个人共同达到高潮。  
高潮过后，维吉尔并没有急着退出来，他静静地品尝着此刻的宁静，直到但丁用手推了推他。  
“太挤了！”  
“我认为我们应该重新去买张床！”  
那也是之后的事情了，现在维吉尔并不想理他，既然但丁还这么有精神，他也不介意来第二回合。

后来两个人一起去了趟家具店，试遍了二楼所有的床，终于找到了一张，两个人都觉得可以接受，然后把它买了下来，反正他们可以用剩下的时间慢慢习惯。

幸好，他们失去了彼此漫长的时光，却没有错过对方的人生；他们在无数岔路口背道而驰，却在终点等待彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> 哥俩喝酒都是为了壮胆，好孩子不要学。我觉得好像忘了什么事情，他们没有通知尼禄！


End file.
